This invention is in the field of electronic computing hardware and software and communications, and is more specifically directed to improved processes, circuits, devices, and systems for page processing and other information and communication processing purposes, and processes of making them. Without limitation, the background is further described in connection with demand paging for communications processing.
Wireline and wireless communications, of many types, have gained increasing popularity in recent years. The personal computer with a wireline modern such as DSL (digital subscriber line) modem or cable modern communicates with other computers over networks. The mobile wireless (or “cellular”) telephone has become ubiquitous around the world. Mobile telephony has recently begun to communicate video and digital data, and voice over packet (VoP or VoIP), in addition to cellular voice. Wireless modems, for communicating computer data over a wide area network, using mobile wireless telephone channels and techniques are also available.
Wireless data communications ire wireless local area networks (WLAN), such as that operating according to the well-known IEEE 802.11 standard, has become popular in a wide range of installations, ranging from home networks to commercial establishments. Short-range wireless data communication according to the “Bluetooth” technology permits computer peripherals to communicate with a personal computer or workstation within the same room. Numerous other wireless technologies exist and are emerging.
Security techniques are used to improve the security of retail and other business coma commercial transactions in electronic commerce and to improve the security of communications wherever personal and/or commercial privacy is desirable. Security is important in both wireline and wireless communications.
As computer and communications applications with security become larger and more complex, a need has arisen for technology to inexpensively handle large amounts of software program code and the data in a secure manner such as in pages for those applications and not necessarily require substantial amounts of additional expensive on-chip memory for a processor to handle those applications.
Processors of various types, including DSP (digital signal processing) chips, RISC (reduced instruction set computing) and/or other integrated circuit devices are important to these systems and applications. Constraining or reducing the cost of manufacture and providing a variety of circuit and system products with performance features for different market segments are important goals in DSPs, integrated circuits generally and system-on-a-chip (SOC) design.
Further alternative and advantageous solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art.